Devin
This article is about Devin Hawkins. For his predecessor, see Omega. Devin Hawkins (also known as Omega), is the main protagonist of the series. He was born in Centl City, the distant future, where the main action takes place. He is in almost every way an average representation of a person from the future History Devin is an average young adult growing up in the city of Centl. Like most people, he was born without powers, an issue that went to a head in his attempts to make first-string on his college Powerball team. He has little interest in academics and simply does it so he can play for the schools team. 24 years old in age, he is still considered a "kid" socially by future standards. Most of his friends are jocks, but he spends most of his time with his girlfriend, Isabel. His whole life changed after the discovery of the Omega Symbol. Despite not having any powers initially, Devin is quite mobile and athletic, able to evade the Cult Members until he was completely surrounded. In addition to this he is undoubtedly brave. While this may be chalked to his ignorance and youth, he is able to enter situations with no qualms about danger or consequence. Examples in Episode 3 include entering a gang meeting with no plan, and jumping onto a moving transport despite the thousand foot fall. This nack for bravery is contrasted with Omega (James) who would never enter any situation without proper planning. Devin, for lack of a better word, is not "smart". He's brash, stubborn, and somewhat ignorant in many cases. But due to his ability to move toward the correct choice and fearlessness getting there, he is, for all intents and purposes a "hero". Omega Symbol The symbol itself changes the wearers DNA making them indistinguishable to a Meta-human genetically. The user who wields the symbol will have noticeable white tattoo marks on their skin that cannot be removed. Transferring the symbol is possible in various ways, most being unpleasant to the user. It can be transferred into an object or onto other people. Omega being skilled enough to create it, was able to remove the symbol with ease https://omega.fandom.com/wiki/Episode_1. According to Valon, the symbol is some kind of "Key" the The Order hopes to use to achieve it's goals. Suggesting that Omega used it in the past to lock something away. Powers As the vessel that holds the Omega Symbol, Devin poses all of the abilities engraved within it: Super Strength, Agility, Durability, Limited Healing, Electricity and a few others he quite hasn't figured out yet. He's reasonably durable and can take most punches from any regular human. His wounds can heal quite fast as long as they are not to damaging like cuts and bruises. Hes strong enough that he can lift at least two tons and punch through walls with ease. This allows him to jump super high as well. Hes able to shoot electricity and lightning from his hand, an ability he's barely tapped in to. He is also immune to this electricity but not from electric shocks from others. Sub abilities In addition to this, Devin can project Omega's suit over his body. This is a type of illusion. While he doesn't need to form the suit to use his powers, the suit will form naturally when using them. With his connection to the Symbol, it's former user, and it's structural change of his own DNA, Devin has access to the memory's and visions of Omega from the past. These visions come in waves and at random times. Either by dreaming or when something occurs that triggers the Symbols memory of such event. Personality Devin has a somewhat shy personality. He only speaks when he needs to, but says things clear and concise. Around his girlfriend he's more open and can be obnoxious. He has a bit of a temper depending on the situation, and he can be very stubborn or brash when dealing with criminals. Has very much an 'eye for an eye' mentality when dealing with criminals and has no qualms about giving them a taste of their own medicine. Physical appearance Devin is a Caucasian male with short brown hair and blue eyes. His wardrobe is filled with black jeans and rolled up long sleeve shirts and sweaters. He wears flat top sneakers. His outfits are simple and modest, complimenting his ready-to-go attitude. Background Devin was inspired by a combination of many characters from pop-culture. His demeanor is directly taken from Marty McFly from Back to the Future (1985). His slender build and movements are inspired by Peter Parker/Spider-man. Devin being a jock is taken from Flash Gordon who was a football player. His facial features are inspired by Wally West from Young Justice (2010) and his suit design is influenced by New 52 Superboy. His rough attitude and hair is inspired by Terry Mcginnis from Batman Beyond (199). His last name is a reference to Virgil Hawkins from Static Shock (2002), a superhero who also is electric based. Trivia * Category:Templates/Infobox